I am not a Were
by ScarletFire23
Summary: Sophie is the a vampire/Werewolf without a father. Derek is the Werewolf guy, who never had anyone who was really there for him. Tyler is the vampire guy, the one without a father. Join them as they discover who they are in this crazy love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**I AM NOT A WERE!**

_Sophie_

Chapter 1

It's not fair.

Why do I have to go live in a different town alone? I was lonely enough at my old school, being the only sophomore with scarlet red eyes makes you a freak. Well, you wouldn't be a freak if you're albino, there were three albino juniors who kind of tried talking to me in the beginning of the year; they thought I was wearing a wig. But you see, I'm not even albino, my hair is black naturally.

Anyways, I don't want to be here, my life was weird enough without it. It's true that at school I didn't have many friends, but that doesn't mean I didn't have friends outside of school. I had a bunch of friends outside of school, people who couldn't go to school. They were vampires, shape-shifters, and the likes.

Leila, my BFF, is a vampire, and even though she usually doesn't feel the need to bite girls (vampires usually only bite the opposite gender), gets very aggressive around me. It's like she doesn't even recognize me when she needs blood and I'm around. My other best friends are John and Julie. They are twin shape-shifters, although John's a tiger and Julie's a cat.

You see, like me, they were freaks, and since they couldn't go to school, I would teach them. For some reason, I was immune to vampire bites, the dangerous shape-shifters couldn't harm me in any way; if they tried to scratch me I wouldn't feel it, and their claws wouldn't even leave a mark. Since they couldn't hurt me, we decided that I could be their teacher because even when they are not cooperating, they will not be able to hurt me. We have a meeting place, and we meet there every day after school. I teach them what I learned each day at school, and give them the same homework I have.

As for grading them, the teachers think that I know people who can't afford to go to school, so they agreed to grade their work too. But the teachers don't know that my friends are not human.

But now, I can't see them anymore. Not long after the mid-term exams, I woke up in the morning, and got ready for a new day. It was the beginning of winter break, so there was no school, so I didn't really meet with the group.

We had projects for school, and so since the time I explained to them what the assignments were I didn't see them.

But today, Leila, John, Julie and I decided to go watch a movie together. When I finished getting ready though, my mom told me we have to go somewhere. I told her I had plans with my friends so she told me to call and cancel. I called Leila and told her I have to cancel the plans for today and that she has to tell John and Julie too. I also told her that I'll explain everything later so she won't worry.

My mom took me to a different town. She said we are going to a trip for a few days, just the two of us, and then we'll go back. We stayed in a little cottage place for three days, and on the third day she took me to the school there. She talked to me about the school, and told me that it's a special school, for students with special abilities. Except she didn't explain what those special abilities are.

We went to the office, and my mom said we had an appointment for a tour around the school. They called someone to show us around the school.

He was tall, with reddish-orange hair and hazel eyes; I couldn't stop staring at him for a while until my mom started talking to him about the places he could show us in the school.

He showed us some of the classrooms and the three libraries the school has.

He showed us the two cafeterias at school, one for freshmen and sophomores, and one for juniors and seniors.

He showed us the teachers' offices, if students had questions during school hours, and then he showed us the teachers' dormitory; some of the teachers stay in the school, and some live not far from the school.

They have a large lobby, so if students wanted to meet with teachers after school hours they can make appointments ahead of time, or just meet a teacher if the secretary says the teacher is available at the moment. He showed us the Meeting Hall; that's where the students meet with the teachers.

It's like another huge library.

Then he showed us the student dormitory. There were two buildings, again - freshmen and sophomores are in one building, and juniors and seniors in the other.

He showed us the juniors and seniors dorm first, because the building was closer to the teachers' dorm.

It is a huge building, and everyone refers to it as the "White Building," and I guess it's because the building is so white that it's blinding.

He explained that the dorms are assigned by grades (not grade levels such as juniors and seniors but average for science or math), alphabetical order, and gender. He said that the girls sleep on the right side of the building, with the even numbers, and guys sleep on the left side of the building, with the odd numbers.

He said that the grades (grade level, such as juniors and seniors) don't matter because some people take a higher grade level class, or lower level, depending on the situation.

He talked to my mom a lot, and explained that they put people who could ask each other for help close to each other. After he'd covered how they decided who's going to be in the same room, he explained that he's a student here too.

He said that some students don't leave the school during the breaks. Some focus on studying, some just stay because they don't want to go home. But either way, they have to sign the permission slip on time so that the administers will know who is staying and who isn't.

He said he's a freshman at the school, and my mom said I'm also a freshman.

You see, during the whole time we were there, I was quiet. I was listening to what they were talking about, while trying to understand why we even need to be looking at a school in a completely different town.

They were talking about me, and then they talked about this school, and what it has to offer to the students. I stopped listening, and concentrated on looking around. Why the hell would we even need to look at a school if I'm already a student at a school close to home in California?


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM NOT A WERE!**

_Sophie_

Chapter 2

After the "White Building" he took us to the "Black Building." Then, I asked him "Why is it called the 'Black Building'? It's not even black; it's almost as white as the 'White Building'." First, he just stared at me.

I guess he was surprised that I finally spoke, and my mom glared at me, like I did something wrong.

Then, he answered me, "we-well, you see. It's a student thing. A couple decades ago, the juniors said that they have finally left that 'horrible dark place', and came to 'paradise'. You see, the 'White Building' is a lot bigger and grandiose then the 'Black Building.' So that's how they started calling it that..."

It was kind of funny to see him blush like that; He looked so scary when he was serious, but now he seemed more like a nice guy. "That's cool. So it's like a tradition now, huh?" I said, and he blushed even more, and my mom glared at me again.

"Ye-yeah. It is, I gue-guess. A-anyways, thi-this is your room." He said, while stuttering non-stop as we stepped next to an open door. "If you have any questions you can come to me, my room is right here." Seems like he regained his posture. Wait a minute, that's my room?

"Mom, what is he talking about?" I asked, and she answered, unfazed. "You are going to be a student here from now on. You will not be able to meet with those vampires or filthy shape-shifters. From now on, you will be a student here, when everyone is just like you."

"What do you mean by 'those' vampires? And filthy shape-shifters? They're my friends!" I said, and then I realized what she actually said "Wait a minute! Mom you knew they weren't human?"

"Well, of course, do you think I won't recognize a vampire when I see one? You're dad is vampire; he left the house before you were born because he wanted you to live a normal life. It didn't work anyways though."

Wait a minute. Dad is a vampire? I always thought he cheated on my mom! I didn't even think he might have left because he wanted me to have a normal life.

"Wait, so I got these red eyes from him?" I asked, hesitating. This is the first time Mom has ever mentioned Dad. "No, it's mot from him. You actually got blue eyes from him, before the red color took over." She explained, "You got your red eyes from me."

"Mom, is there anything you want to tell me?" I asked, my voice rising.

My mom had never told me anything about my family, except the lie about my dad cheating on her. I don't know if I have grandparents or aunts and uncles or cousins, even.

I probably do have grandparents, otherwise how would my parents be in this world? But I don't know if they're alive or not. Where they might be, whether they even know who I am.

"I guess it is time to tell you. I, I'm a werewolf. This is the school I used to go to. I want you to study here. I noticed you didn't have any friends at school, and although you do have friends outside of school, they are supernatural, like us. I don't want you to be hurt. And I don't want you to hurt others just because you couldn't control yourself."

"Are you saying I'm a Were!" I scream at her.

Then, I realize the guy is still standing there. My face goes red, I know because I can feel the skin warm up and the blood rushing to my face. My mom turns around just in time to see his face turn red.

"Um, what's your name again? I don't want to call you 'You' next time I see you. That would be too awkward." I said, to ease the mood, before my mom would tell him to go away, after all, I am going to need his help since I have to stay here now.

"You can just call me Derek. It's what everybody calls me..." He answered, looking at his shoes. "Alright, cool. Call me Sophie, or Scarlet. Whichever you think suits me better." I said with a smile. He smiled back, "Sophie, then." I blushed again, feeling like an idiot; my face finally returned back to its normal pale white and then he said my name like that, with his full lips that are just the right shade of pink.

"A-alright then," I said when I regained my senses a few seconds later. "I'll see you later, Derek..." I let his name fall off my lips, like water from a fountain.

He was staring at me for a bit, and then he remembered he was supposed to leave.

He took out a key card out of his pocket and he opened the door to his room.

My mom and I were still staring at his back as he took one step into his room, but then he abruptly turned around like and lifted his hand, as if he was about to say something.

He stared at me for a second, and then he made a fist and lowered his hand. He turned around, walked into his room and closed the door shut behind him.

We could hear muffled voices, recognizable as Chris's and another guy's. I guessed it was his roommate.

"Hey mom, let's check out my room, we can talk in there." I said, after I heard the guy ask Derek if the girl he was talking to hot or not, and why it took him a while at the door, before he walked in.

I didn't want to hear the answer, that's why I wanted to go into the room, but I heard it anyway. And I also heard the amazed response from his friend after he answered positively. "Are you serious? Derek, that's amazing! It's the first time I heard you say that a girl is hot! I seriously thought that you might be gay! Congrats dude! Hey, I'm going to check her out. If anyone asks, I'm on my way to the library. I'll text you after I see her!"

Then the door opened, "What do you want?" I whispered when he walked past us. He looked up at me, a weird expressing in his eyes.

"Are you the new chick?" He asked me.

"Yes, I hope it's not a problem" I told him, and then turned to my mom. "So, mom, let's check out my room now?" I asked.

Derek's friend was looking at me.

"Oh, right! Where are my manners?" He said, and then bent down and kissed my mom's hand and then mine.

"Derek said he was a tour guide today for the empty room in front of ours. There were two sophomore girls there last year apparently, so they moved together to the 'White Building.' Did Derek explain the thing with the 'White Building' and 'Black Building'?" He asked.

_Is he trying to flirt with you or just be annoying?_ I saw my mom ask with her eyes. "He explained it." I said, too ticked to let him continue talking. "So, if you don't mind, my mom and I are in a middle of an important conversation. We'll be leaving now."

I turned my back to him and walked into the room, knowing my mom would follow and shut the door in his face. But I stopped as soon as I walked into the room. My mother bumped into me, "Sophia! Why did you stop so suddenly?" She asked.

Why? Well, the answer is obvious. The room was huge. It was almost as big as an apartment. I saw there was a door on the right wall from the entrance, I walked to it and opened it. It was a huge bathroom, with a walk-in closet that had a wall in the middle, so two people could be changing at the same time. I walked out of the walk-in closet through a door on the side. When I walked out of it, I found one bed next to the wall in front of me. I turned to my left, and saw my mom at the entrance to the room. I looked left again, to the wall that's between the closet and the actual room, and saw there's a desk there, and there was a mark on the floor that there was another bed there.

It was simply amazing. Derek's friend walked in after my mother, thinking he was invited in. "This is cool," I told my mom, hoping that if I ignore him he would get the hint and leave. "I know, right?" He said, thinking I was talking to him. My mom and I, both, turned to him and glared. "Oh, right, you said you wanted to talk. Sorry, I'll leave. Oh, by the way, my name is Cooper if you're looking for me." He said and left, closing the door behind him.

It was quiet for a few moments as we took it all in. "You know, when I was at this school, this was my room. I was also alone at the room because I also transferred in the middle of the year." She said, suddenly.

"To me, it felt like my parents were abandoning me. I was scared of being here alone. But in this school, I learned about the supernatural. I found out that I am a Were on the first full moon after my fifteenth birthday."

"This school is the reason I am able to live in the human society and live my life like a normal person."

We were quiet again, it was obvious she was thinking about things, her eyes moving around the room, while I was just trying to let it all in, focusing on the bed.

"What would you do if I told you that you happened by mistake?" She suddenly said, and I turned around to face her. "What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"I thought it would be like this." She said, talking a step closer to me. When I didn't try to back away, she walked up to me and sat on the bed. I sat down next to her after she told me to.

"When I met your dad, it was not long after graduation. I was upset after a break-up with my Were boyfriend." She started, "I noticed he wasn't human, so I was sure he was a Were, forgetting there's a chance he might be another supernatural creature now that I'm not at school."

Another pause.

"The same night I met him," she continued, "we went to a bar, I was drunk. The next morning I found myself in my room, and I couldn't remember anything except his face."

She paused again, as if thinking how to explain her story.

"Just so you know, just like all other girls in the world, well, except vampires, we also get our periods. But I didn't get mine, for three months straight. I decided to take a pregnancy test, because I kept remembering his face. I also eventually remembered getting drunk at a bar, so I thought maybe something did happen. So, anyways, I took the test."

Another pause.

I couldn't look at her, her voice was trembling a bit, so I didn't dare look at my mom and see her wavering, not cool and collected like usual.

"I checked it only an hour later, too scared to find the answer. When I did, the test came out positive. I was pregnant. I told my parents first. They were happy for me, but not too happy that I didn't know who the father is. But, two weeks after I talked to my parents, he showed up again, and soon we started dating. Three weeks after we started dating he told me he's a vampire. I was sure he was a Were this whole time, and then he tells me that." She said. "In the beginning, I couldn't tell my parents. How would they take it after I'm pregnant from a vampire? I used to think. But about two weeks after he told me about him being a vampire, I sat down with my parents and told them. They were upset at first, but they let it go; he never hurt me, so why keep bothering with it?"

"I was happy when you were born. You were the most amazing child a mother could wish for. You were careful, you were caring. You were always by my side." Her voice was wavering, this was weird. I looked at her, just in time to see a tear slide down her cheek.

"Then he said that he has to leave. He explained that it would be better for you if you don't remember him. Being six months old, of course you wouldn't, and he said it was too dangerous. He said that when it's safer he would talk to me. So I let him go. Two years later, everything changed, a new year begun, and my parents were busy with work, He was completely gone, and it was harder and harder for me to take care of you. I was so tired, and you wanted a lot of food."

"That's when I went into depression. You were only three years old, and you learned to be alone. It's all my fault that you never had any friends. Because of me you didn't get close to anyone." She was crying now, it was weird for me to hug her, and let her cry on my shoulder after all this time of not letting anyone touching me, keeping my walls up.

Then she sat up and said: "That's why you have to be here. I want you to learn how to control yourself. You're going to be a real Were soon, and I don't know when the vampire side will take effect, but this school is specialized for the supernatural. Most of the students here are Weres but there are some vampires and shape-shifters. You have to make friends here, that the only way you'll survive in the real world" I looked at her, and saw through her eyes how much pain she'd been holding in. "I love you, mom" I said. Meaning it.

"Alright, it's time for me to go. I'll send your suitcase up to your room, and I'll send you more clothes before the year starts, so you can start to fill up your closet! I'll write to you, I'll send you letters. Oh, and you should know, there's no service here, so you can't call or email anyone. Anyways, I'll see you later!" She said, and left my room.

I'm ready, I thought, I'm ready for a new life. Only I didn't know just how hard it would be to break that wall down, and let people come close to me, after all the time I spent watching from afar.


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM NOT A WERE!**

_Sophie_

Chapter 3

It seemed like Cooper was outside my door, waiting for my mom to leave, for a while because almost as soon as my mom left, I heard a knock on the door.

I was expecting Derek to be at the door, but when I opened the door, it was Cooper. "Oh, it's you." I said flatly. I didn't have time to worry about him. My things are supposed to get here soon, and I would have to organize them, and then I would have to go to the front office, to get a schedule and everything. I would also have to have Derek show me inside the school building (it will open only in three days, just as everyone will be coming back and getting lockers), so I won't be late for class. I would have to get myself settled, and I would also have to write letters to everyone back home, and say my final good-bye until after high-school.

"Sophia!" I heard, and I snapped back into my senses. "Is everything alright?" Cooper asked, for once, his tone was sincere, but looking in his green eyes, I could see he was just pretending. "Just call me Sophie" I told him, and then "Wow." I said, just now looking at him, really looking at him.

He's tall, about 6 foot 2 I would guess, and his eyes are green, really green, like fresh grass. His hair is dark brown, like the wet dirt after the rain. He has high cheek bones, He also has very tempting lips, full and pink, but they're not the same as Derek's. They don't make me want to jump at him and kiss him right on the spot.

"Did you know you're really good-looking?" I asked him, and that made him blush. Yet, it didn't make my heart skip a beat like when I saw Derek blush. "Ye-yeah. Girls tell me that all the time, why?" He said, his cool mask slid off his face completely.

"No particular reason. I just realized it now though, so I said it out loud. Is that a problem?" I asked.

"No, it's not. Did you really realize just now?" He answered with a question again, and at that I started laughing.

I was laughing really loudly, and then, of all people, Derek walks into the room. I stopped laughing almost immediately.

"H-Hi Derek!" I said, trying to get myself together again. "What's up?" I ask, trying to be casual. What's wrong with me? Why can't I talk to him normally? I thought to myself, hoping the guys wouldn't notice my face is almost as red as my eyes.

"Nothing much. I heard someone laughing so I came to see who it was. What was so funny?" He said, with a light expression, like he doesn't care I was with Cooper, even though he did say I was hot.

"Haha, you see, I asked Cooper a question, and then he answered with a question, and then I answered him with a question, and then he answered me with a question, again, and then I started laughing. That's what happened." I said, trying to sound casual, but it sounds like I failed miserably.

'Haha, I guess it is funny. Listen, I'm kind of hungry do you want to join me for lunch or not yet?" He asked me, and when he stopped talking I realized I was staring at his lips again.

"Sure," I said, at the same time as Cooper, and then Derek and I realized he was still there.

"Oh, sorry Cooper," Derek said, "I only have enough for two people. We can eat together next time. I get my allowance next week again."

I blushed, realizing it means we're going to be just the two of us, like we're on a date.

"Let's go." I said, my voice lower than I remember it ever being, almost like a whisper. "Alright," Derek said, and we walked outside the "Black Building."


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM NOT A WERE!**

_Derek_

Chapter 4

I walked out the "Black Building," Sophie at my heels.

I never knew it feels so bad to lie to someone. Of course I had money for more than two people, I got my allowance sent from my parents yesterday; I still have the full amount. I just really wanted to go alone with Sophie.

I don't even know why, I just had an impulse to take her out, to get her away from him. For some reason I was really pissed off she was actually laughing with him.

I felt like she should be laughing with me, not with him. I met her first! And since when do I stutter? It never happened before! Even in front of teachers it wasn't like that! But seeing her red eyes stare at me like that… It doesn't help that she barely blinks.

She even got Cooper, whom I've never seen phased by anything before, blushing. I'm sure, that there is something different about her.

I remember that in class we learned that our eyes turn red a few weeks before we're supposed to turn to wolves the first time, but it seems she's had red eyes her whole life. I have to check what that means.

We walked around the "White Building," and then we went down a hidden staircase.

"What is this place?" Sophie asked, a confused look on her face, "You didn't show this staircase before."

"Yeah, this is the way to the food court; it's for students only, so visitors can't come in here. Even if they are past students, they are not allowed in anymore." I explained, feeling my face turn red again. _Why does my face always turn red whenever I hear her talk?_ I thought as we walked through the black door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why?" She asked, reminding me of a little kid, discovering the world for the first time.

"Actually, that's a good question, I don't know. But during the 'Welcoming Assembly' in the beginning of the year they said not to let visitors in there, and that it's a students only area. Even teachers are not allowed in here. The only people here that are not students are the cooks." I told her, and I was about to explain more when I realized she wasn't following me anymore.

"Sophie?" I asked, turning around and spotting her standing there, staring around.

"This place looks like a palace. It's huge, and I can see the sky through the high ceiling." She stared saying, "it makes me want to be able to fly. It makes me feel amazing, and yet disappointed. I want to just fly through these clouds, yet I feel like I already am. And there's so much food!" She exclaimed, now looking around and not just up at the sky.

Then, she turned around to face me and said, "I should tell you now, I'm very picky, with everything, especially food. But it seems like there's enough food for me to find something that I like." She looked at the food, then she stopped, her eyes open wide.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked, "Is that steak?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused. _Why steak?_ I thought to myself, but she was already walking to the stand with all the different types of steak.

"So you like steak?" I asked as she looked over her options. She chose one, and it looked pretty good, so I got us two plates, she put a piece of steak and some white rice on hers, and I did the same.

"You also like it?" Sophie asked me as we walked to the cashier. "Umm, I've never tried this steak. But you said you're picky, so if you like it I want to try it." I told her, and then I realized it makes me sound like I'm trying to copy her.

"It's really good!" she told me, as I paid for the food. "I tried it at my friends' house, Julie and John, back in California. They are twins that were really nice to me. Their parents are film producers, so yea, California, but it's not Hollywood." She suddenly stopped talking, and I noticed her face turning red. I wonder why, though.

"Umm, whe-where are we going to sit?" She asked, after we moved away from the cashier, and I noticed her voice waver a bit. "Oh, yeah," I said, "come this way."

I walked towards the two doors on the right of the fast food buffet, and then I stopped in my tacks, Sophie stopped next to me.

"I forgot to ask you," I said, "where do you want to sit? there are three options: there's outside, there's inside with everyone else, and, every dorm room has a privet eating area, do you want to see mine and Cooper's?"

"You have your own eating room?" She said, "that is so cool! I want to see it!" So I walked through the door on the right, and held the door open for her.

Then, I walked towards door number 13, which is the dining room assigned to Cooper and me. I was happy that a lot of people went to visit their families or wherever they went, because that meant less people here to stare at me take a girl into my privet room.

I noticed Sophie cover her eyes; I guess she didn't like it when people stared either. When we reached the door, I used my card to open it, and found Cooper inside, making out with a girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM NOT A WERE!**

_Derek_

Chapter 5

I stood there for a second, feeling dumb, and then I slammed the door shut.

_Why would he be making out with a girl here,_ I thought, _when he can just make out with her in our room, since he knows I would probably come here?_

I heard some noise, and then Cooper opened the door. "Hey, Kyle. Sorry about that. I forgot to tell you I have a date today. "Well, you sure got great timing." I said, and turned to Sophie. "It seems we can't go there today," I explained, "so let's go eat somewhere else."

"Umm, ok. Then let's go outside!" She said cheerfully, like she didn't care we wouldn't be alone in a room, and people might be staring at us.

_And I really wanted to be alone with her, too!_ I thought as we started walking towards the door we came through to get here, _I wanted to kiss her._ I glanced at her for a second, and then I realized what I was thinking.

_Woah. I should not be thinking like this!_ I thought, _I barely even know her! It doesn't matter whether she has long legs, or if her shirt looks good with her eyes! Shit. This. Is. Bad. At least I know Cooper is going to be proud. _

"Alright, come this way" I said, not long after we passed through the door leading outside.

"You know, I'm really jealous of birds right now. No, you know what, I'm more jealous of shape-shifters who turn into birds. You know why?" Sophie suddenly said, "no, why?" I asked, and she explained: "They get to live like humans, learn new things and have new experiences but they can also fly in the sky, free from everyone and everything."

"I guess you're right." I said, after I thought about it for a moment, "but just so you know, in class we learned that they are not allowed to shape-shift during the spring because it's mating season, so they might also be in the mood to mate, and imagine the horror of the partner seeing that person shape-shift back to his human form."

"I guess that would be a bad idea, but that's really too bad. I think that would be the best time to be flying in the sky, seeing all the flowers and trees blooming beneath me." She sighed, "alright, so where are we eating?"

"Oh, right." I stopped walking and looked around, "umm, this way!" I said, and started walking towards the trees on the left. I wanted to show her my hiding spot when I felt like being alone.

"In the trees?" She asked, hesitantly. "Yeah, is that a problem?" I asked, I wouldn't want to make her sit there with me if she doesn't want to.

"No, there isn't a problem; I just wanted to make sure." She said, and we walked the rest of the way there, about twenty feet, in silence.

"Alright, now," I said, "this trail might be a bit confusing, but I use it to keep other people away, this is the way to my private hide-out."

"Seriously?" She asked, an expression of amazement on her face.

"Yep." I said, and we walked in the forest, following a trail that sometimes looped over itself. I could see confusion on Sophie's face a few times when we reached a place we already seen before, but the last three times it happened it seemed she already got used to it.

At last, we reached my hideout.


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM NOT A WERE!**

_Derek_

Chapter 6

It is an old tree house that fell on the ground. I fixed it up a bit when I first found it, the boards just needed to be sanded a little, to make the edges nice again, and to make sure there wasn't anything sticking out of them. One the tree house was rebuilt I painted it with colors that fit, and I also made two large pieces of cloth with pictures on it, to make it blend in during different seasons: I made one side of a cloth green for spring, the other side with a different shade of green for summer, one side of the other cloth brown and yellow and orange and red for fall, and the other side of the second cloth white with a little bit of shadings in blue for winter, which is what I have over it now.

I opened the little door and let Sophie walk in first. 'Watch your step!" I warned, "it's a little low, since I'm too tall to fit it if I use it with the same size it is." I heard her feet shuffling on the ground, and I walked in.

When I walked in, I noticed that there's less space than I remember being, and then I realized that this is a tree house, it's supposed to be small, and it doesn't help that now there are two people here instead of only one.

We sat next to each other, on the ground, and put our trays on our lap. We ate our lunch quietly, until we both finished. I was watching her for a bit, not wanting to bother her. It seemed she was thinking about something. When we were both done eating, Sophie spoke first.

"The forest is really close to our school, are we allowed to go there during school hours?" She asked. "Yeah, as long as we get to class on time, and we also have to be in our rooms in the morning, if not they assume something happened and they send a search team. You don't want that to happen, I know from experience." I explained.

She looked thoughtful for a second and then she said "can we look around in the forest?"

"Uh, sure!" I said, even though I hoped I could stay with her inside the tree house, I liked being close to her.

We left the trays and our plates and everything inside the tree house, and then we went into the woods. She took the lead, exploring the forest as if it's uncharted territory, never before seen.

She looked wonderful, and happy, I couldn't help but smile as I saw her walking around. Every few seconds she would turn around and say "Kyle! Look!" and she'll show me something she's found in a bush or a tree.

After a while, I noticed she started singing. I heard some birds repeat her, they actually started singing with her. I walked behind her, following her like one would follow a map. She abruptly stopped in the way. I looked over her shoulder, and saw what she was looking at. There was a little whole in a tree, it was big enough for a rabbit to go through, probably not big enough for a person.

Suddenly, we saw a little bunny jump into it, and it disappeared in the ground. "It's like Alice in Wonderland!" Sophie laughed. She sat down next to the tree, and motioned me to sit next to her. I did, I sat almost too close actually, but just far enough away so she won't feel that I'm too close. But then she moved closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. I was so happy, I almost laughed with joy.

"It's nice out here," she said as I put my arm around her, "thanks for coming here with me." It didn't seem like she minded, so I left it there. "No problem." I said, thinking I'm probably happier than her right now.

"Hey, Kyle?" She said, she sat back again, so she could look at me, but I didn't move my arm away yet. "Yea?" I said, and then I realized how close her face was to mine.

I want to kiss her.

Right now.

So before she could say anything, I leaned in and kissed her. After a few seconds I felt her hand touch my cheek, and then I realized what I just did. I pulled back immediately.

"I am so sorry!" I said, "I shouldn't have done that! I was just - I wasn't thinking. I just really wanted to kiss you!" I looked at her, and she said "It's ok." It was quiet, and by her expression she seemed hurt.

"I'm sorry! I knew I shouldn't do that! That it would hurt you! I am so sorry!" I said, trying to apologize, but she started laughing.

"You know what's really funny?" she asked theoretically, "that I am more hurt that you pulled away, and now you are apologizing for kissing me."

I saw a tear threatening to go down her face. Before I realized it, my hand already went to touch her face.

"Does that mean I _can_ kiss you?" I asked quietly. She nodded slightly, and I kissed her again. This time it was longer, and I was also happier, knowing it was mutual. Sophie pulled away first, and she was smiling. Then I remembered that Sophie was going to say something before I kissed her.

"Oh, yea, what were you going to say before I kissed you?" I asked, not wanting to seem like I don't care.

"Oh, it doesn't matter." Sophie said, she turned her face away, but I already saw the blush make its way on her face.

"Yes, it does." I told her, "I didn't let you speak and it's not fair, so go ahead, say it." It sounded like I was forcing her to tell me, so I stopped talking, I was about to tell her that if she doesn't want to she doesn't have to tell me, but she started talking already.

"I'm not good at making friends. The only friends I had were my friends because they weren't able to go to school, and I was the only one who wasn't scared to teach them. We became friends because I could talk to them, about being bullied at school, and it just made me feel better, I also taught them some stuff, because even though they did have enough money to go to school, they weren't able to control themselves enough to be able to go to school and not hurt anyone by mistake. So now, to be here with you makes me really happy. I was always the weird girl no one wanted to be near, and you're actually being nice to me, and you don't make me feel like it's out of pity, it makes me feel like you actually care. So thank you."

After she talked I was just quiet for a second, thinking. "So we're just friends?" I asked finally, and then I realized how childish it made me sound. "No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I'm just stupid. I - I'm not used to talking to girls. Ever since I saw you I knew there was something different about you, not only your eyes, the way you looked around, and you actually looked like you don't want to be there. At first, I wanted to help you get used to everything. Then, I realized I wanted you to notice me. I wanted to be the one that helps you, the one you depend on. So I decided to show you around. I wanted to show you the cool places around. Oh, and I should tell you, the privet eating area is pretty big, which I have to make sure is clean before I bring anyone in there because Cooper usually uses those rooms to make out, so they might forget something there." I stopped, realizing what I just said. "No-not that I'm inviting you there so we could make out, I'm just saying it would be awkward to eat there when there's a skirt on the ground or something." I tried explaining and she laughed.

"Ok, first of all, yes, we are just friends. You never asked me out and I never asked you. Second, it's really sweet that you want to help and thank you for not pitying me. Third, I know you won't invite me there just to make out, you're just too shy to do that. You're the kind of guy that would hope we'd end up making out." She smiled at me, and I wanted to kiss her again. But I can't not now that she just said that.

I smiled back, and said "So would you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure," she said, but before I could let her finish talking I already kissed her. I couldn't help it! Plus, her lips were really soft...


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM NOT A WERE!**

_Tyler_

Chapter 7

"Tyler, are you ready to go to school yet?" I heard my mom call from downstairs. "Just a minute, Mom!" I called to her while getting my typewriter set.

_**Dear Dad,**_

_**It's Friday! I'm supposed to be happy but somehow I'm dreading this day. Today is the last day I'm going to my school here. Next week on monday spring break is starting, and I'm going to see my new school. My mom decided that I'm going to a new school, far away from all of my friends and family. It has a dorm, and I'm supposed to stay there all year long. In the school ground, there's also a dorm for the teachers. I will be sleeping in the same grounds as the teachers. This is horrible! I miss you. I'm not going to be able to visit you a lot now, but I'll try to come during weekends or during days off. I hope I can see you soon.**_

_**Your one only son,**_

_**Tyler**_

"Mom! I need to stop by the post-office again!" I called, while I was going down the stairs, hoping I have enough time to eat breakfast. "Tyler, hurry up! Your bus is going to be here in five minutes! And you still hadn't eaten breakfast! So eat quickly!" She said, as I sat down and made toast.

The toast was ready in three minutes and once it was done I put the egg Mom fried on it and started eating big bites.

The bus was there when I had the last bite in my mouth. I swallowed, kissed my mom on her cheek and ran towards the bus with my backpack slinging over my shoulder.

I got on the bus and sat on an empty bench around the middle. I sat next to window, looking out, but not really. To others it looked like I was looking outside, but if anyone asked me what I was looking at I would have no idea. A few minutes later, Hunter, my best friend, sat next to me. "Wasup, Ty? Why the long face?" He asked, joking around.

"You know exactly what's up. I can't believe I'm not going to see you on the bus anymore. And come on, whose going to save you a spot in the cafeteria on rainy days, when you're not running in the field or chasing after girls? And who's going to let you copy their notes when you left early for a football game? Dude, who's going to take care of you if I'm not around?" I said, and realized he could take care of all these things if he really wanted to.

It's just that it was our thing, we would do everything together, except football, and all I really wanted to say was that I still want it to be our thing.

I was upset, Hunter is like a brother to me, he was there when I was bullied and saved my ass quite a lot back in sixth grade, before my huge growth spurt and summer of working out coached by hunter and his dad. And he stayed there despite the fact that everyone else was scared of me since I was taller than them, and I could fight back.

It's thanks to Hunter I was able to meet more people, to have friends. And now I was going to leave town, and leave it all behind like it never existed. What am I supposed to do? I stand up to my mother she would be heartbroken and think that I don't care that she's trying to take care of me. I mean, yeah I'm a vampire, and I couldn't go to school for three months in the beginning of this year because I was afraid of smelling blood and trying to bite someone, but I learned how to control myself. Now, I am able to go to school and not feel like I am suffocating in the sweet smell of blood and feeling the need to drink it.

Anyways, Mom said the school is a special one, it's for vampires and werewolves and shape-shifters and the likes. It's supposed to help me get used to the environment, learn about the other "specialties" and to learn how to be able to help them if they get into a sticky situation.

It sounds interesting going to the school, but I don't want to be locked up in there. I want to be able to go home, sleep in my own bed at night, and see my friends after school.

I do not like the idea of not being able to do all that. Plus, there's this thing with my dad being in a psycho ward, because he freaked out when he found out that I'm a vampire, which also led him to find out my mom was a vampire, which he didn't know until my birth.

He's not crazy. He was just really surprised at the beginning so he told everyone. They thought he was crazy because he told people we were vampires, like they were going to believe _that_. So people decided he had to be in a psycho ward. Now he's not talking about that anymore, so we're allowed to see him, and send him the occasional letter (more than occasional on my part). He also has more free time, but they can't let him leave the place.

No one was ever able to leave before so they don't know what the procedures of releasing someone are.

Either way, now I'm going to see him less, and talk to him less. And now I could only send letters once a week and not more than twice like I usually do.

"Hello? Hello? Ty? Tyler? Hellooo?" I heard someone calling my name. I opened my eyes and I saw Hunter looking over me, his expression changed to relief when I looked at him.

"Oh thank goodness! Ty, we need to get off the bus soon! Or it will leave with us on it! Let's go!" he said, and I snapped back to attention.

"Please don't tell me I fell asleep again!" I said as we walked to the front of the bus and then down the stairs. "Sorry, dude, but you did. Now let's hurry up before we're late to first period!" Hunter replied as we were rushing to the front entrance and from there to our lockers which were right next to each other.

We got our stuff from our lockers and then we each went our own way to first period since this was the only class we weren't together. I had a writing class, while he had P.E.

When I was standing outside my classroom, of course everyone was talking about how I was leaving soon and how it was such a waste because they all know the other school doesn't have a writing program, and I will not be able to practice writing a lot now that there won't be a class to help guide me and my way.

When I walked into the classroom, everyone came to me and congratulated me. Some tried to joke around that this way they could say they are going to be the best in the class now that I'm not going to be there to take their place, but then they started crying because they know they'll miss me.

During the whole class the focus was on me. The teacher would praise my writing, and of course point out every single error, so I could learn from my mistakes when I have not one to teach me. She didn't praise the others as much and they seemed to be fine with this for once, because they know that next time, I'm not going to be here.

I didn't like it. I'm still one of them. I should not be treated differently because I'm leaving soon.

It was like that all day, though. Even during lunch, when usually I would love to have a girl talking to me, it was like hell. Everyone was trying to talk to me. But it wasn't anything I was interested in.

The worst part was that the girls who were sitting with us kept trying to get me to go outside with them. Which usually means they want to make out. And I didn't want to.

I mean, they already had boyfriends, it doesn't matter that I'm leaving they shouldn't try to kiss me like that. I ended up going outside anyways though. Most of the girls followed me; I guess they thought that I will try to kiss them after all.

I decided to just go inside. I was in the library for a while, looking at books. When all the girls left, I went upstairs to the roof.

I took out my special notebook, and wrote another letter for my dad. I wanted to tell him that the day had just started, and it was already terrible. I wanted to tell him I want to see him.

It's been a whole week since the last time I saw him, but today even though I was supposed to visit him, I can't. I have to pack up my room. Get ready to leave. If I have time then I can visit him tomorrow or the day after for a few minutes.

Right now, it's pretty much the first time in my life that I'm happy that I don't have a girlfriend.

It would be terrible to have to break up because I'm leaving, and I know that being so far will make it impossible to have a long distance relationship.

The day ended, and quite a lot of people asked me if I want a ride, most are people who never let me near their cars before. I declined, and went on the bus. Hunter stayed after school today for something, he didn't explain what it was, just that he won't be coming on the bus today.

When I got home, it was a relief to see my mom. "Mom! You wouldn't guess what happened to me at school today! Remember Ronald? From writing class? Well he was actually being nice to me today, rather than being mean to me like usual... It was really weird! Oh and you know the cheerleaders? Well, most of them are cheerleaders, some are not but still, you know what girls I'm talking about right? Well they all have boyfriends, and they still tried to kiss me! I mean, come on! They have boyfriends! They don't need to kiss me!"

That's when I noticed my mom was crying, holding a letter. "Mom? What happened?" I asked carefully. She handed me the letter, it was really short, a few sentences really, and I read it:

**_Dear Tyler,_**

**_I got your letter from this morning. I will miss you too. But you won't be able to visit me anymore. They let me go, so I'm leaving. I don't think we'll ever see each other again, so don't look for me. Be careful not to hurt anyone! (I think it's going to be different, but who am I to know?) I wish you luck, with all of my heart!_**

**_Your one and only not-so-crazy,_**

**_Dad_**

I read it, and reread it, still not believing what I'm reading. I cannot believe this is happening to me. My dad left! I will never be able to see him again! This is not fair! I'm supposed to visit him in about two weeks, after I settle in at the dorm. But now I won't see him anymore. Ever.

Just as I realized what's going on, Hunter and a few of my friends walked in, clearly in a party mood.

Then they see my mom crying, and me just standing there stunned. "What's wrong, Ty?" Hunter asked as soon as he saw what's happening. I handed him the letter, and he read it aloud. The others already knew what happened with my dad, they think it all happened because of stress, but that's okay, they don't need to know the truth.

I was about to cry, and they still felt like partying, so they left, "so we won't bother you," is what they said. Hunter stayed, though, knowing what it really means to me.

My dad is gone. Simply gone. We can't find him, he didn't leave an address in the letter, and we called the institution, they don't have anything either, he told them he would be coming here, only he never did.

* * *

**_Author's note_**

Thanks for reading guys! Please tell me if I have any grammar or spelling mistakes! I would love to hear what you guys think of the story! I never really let anyone read my stories before, and once I found this website I decided that I have to, that's a way for me to be able to show people my writing style and have feedback.

I think it's best to have feedback from people i don't know because then I know that it's what you really think, not something nice because you don't want to be mean to me. Right now, I'm working on the next chapters, but I'm also working on other stories at the same time, so please be patient!

I also write on with the same username, so please feel free to look for me! I would love to hear what you have to say!

xoxo  
ScarletFire23


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM NOT A WERE!**

_Tyler_

Chapter 8

My green eyes sparkled, still wet from all that crying, when I looked into the mirror. I used to love these eyes. The same eyes as my dad's. But now when I see them, I hate them. They remind me of every time I was with him. Every time we were laughing together, and I start crying again.

Hunter was packing for me for a while. I don't remember when he left, I was crying too much. It is already time for me to leave, but I don't want to. I can't. I decided to leave in search of my dad. So I decided to leave a not for my mom before I leave. Luckily, my things are already packed, and I'm coming back so I don't need that many things.

**_Dear mom,_**

**_I'm going to look for him. Don't worry about me; I know how to take care of myself. I'll come back home when I find him. Wish me luck!_**

**_Your loving son,_**

**_Tyler_**

I left the letter on my dresser, knowing that my mom will find it next time she will clean my room, and left.

I took the money she left for me on the table on my way out so I had money to take the train. I don't know where I'm headed, I'm just going.

I fell asleep on the train, and someone woke me up at one of the stops.

"Are you Tyler Silverstein?" The girl asked and I nodded slowly. She smiled and said "I know where you're headed, follow me!" So I did.

I shouldn't have. She took me to the school. I didn't want to go to that school. I wanted to go find my dad.

Well, seems like I can't do anything about that now. _Hey, maybe I__'__ll be able to learn something at this school that can help me find him! _I thought, and decided to go to school. After all, it's better for me to wait a while before looking for him if I have more resources rather than starting to look for him now without anything that can hint me to his whereabouts.

As soon as the girl showed me where the office is, she left and I stood there alone, not knowing what to do. I walked up to the front desk and explained that I am Tyler Silverstein and the secretary told me I have a room in the black building, but I have to share with a girl because there are no other rooms available.

I was about to tell her that I don't want to share a room with a girl when a guy and a girl walked into the office area. I noticed the girl had red eyes, and for some reason, I was attracted to her, and I wanted to go up to her and talk to her.

I could tell just by looking that she isn't like all the other girls at my school, she isn't the type to just try to kiss a guy because he's going to leave school soon and he's friends with all the popular guys.

But she was holding hands with the guy she walked in with, and in that moment I decided I hated him. I don't want him near her.

The secretary started talking to the girl and that snapped me out of my thoughts. "Oh, Sophie! Great that you're here! This gentleman right here, Tyler is going to be your roommate now. I know you were supposed to have a room all to yourself, but we don't have any other room available, even in the 'White Building' all the guys have roommates, so unless Derek, here, agrees to have a third guy in their room, you're going to have to share with him."

I looked at Sophie and I was so happy! I can share a room with her! This is the best day of my life! I smiled and said, "I think it would be better to share with, um, Derek? That's your name, right?" I told the guy. From experience, I know that girls tend to want the opposite of what you say. She is going to ask me to be in her room because the guy already has a roommate. This is going to be sweet!

"Um, Derek, is that okay with you?" She asked him, and the way she looked at him made me go nuts. I want her to look at _me_ like that!

"Yeah! Of course it's alright! I'll just tell Cooper that he has to sleep on the couch from now on!" He said with a smile, and then I realized what's happening. _If this continues I won__'__t be able to share a room with her! _I realize. "Alright, then. If you're sure." Sophie said, and then she turns to me.

"I guess we're going to be neighbors now. My door is right in front of yours, so if you need anything when Derek or Cooper, whom you will meet eventually, are not there just ask!" She smiles. My heart skips a beat, even though it hasn't for a while. _I want to bite her, _I realize.

"I'm Derek, as you probably understand already. I'm glad to make your acquaintance! I love meeting new people so it's great to have another new person here with us!" He paused for a second and sniffed the air. "Are you, by any chance, a vampire?" He asks.

For a second I panic, and then I remember this is a school for the supernatural. "Yes, I am. I always lived in a human environment, so I know almost nothing about the supernatural. And if you don't mind me asking, what are you exactly?" I said, carefully. I don't want to start a fight on the first day.

He chuckled lightly and then he told me that both he and Sophie are werewolves. He explained that almost everyone in this school is a Werewolf, and that I am one of the now, including me, five vampires in our grade.

I nod carefully in acceptance, and they show me the way to our room.

When we reach there, Derek opens the door with a key card, much like the one I had gotten myself, minutes before from the secretary. He opens the door and we find a guy with short, curly brown hair that fell past his hazel eyes. He was standing there shirtless, and it was evident he was getting dressed.

Derek sighed, "Cooper, were you really with _another_ girl even after we caught you with that cat shape-shifter?" He asked, clearly upset. Then Derek turns to me. "Tyler, this is Cooper. He's the guy all the girls are after. Well most are. Luckily for me, Sophie isn't. _She_ is into _me_." He said with a smirk, and she pushed him playfully, which only caused his to put his arms around her waist and pull her in for a kiss.

"Get yourselves a room!" I exclaim playfully, even though I was upset that she kissed him. They are together, and there's nothing I can do about that. Derek smiles at me, and I know I've been accepted to be his friend. He turns back to Cooper.

"Cooper, we have to make room on the shelves for Tyler! So get your ass moving, and let's go!" He said, and then he told Sophie that he's going to help me out and show me around and that he'll meet her by "The Tree" in about an hour.

I decided to be his friend while I'm here, because it takes me a while to make friends anyways, and he accepted me already, so it's better to be friends with him rather than have no one.

He started showing me around and was explaining things as we exited the building. I mean, the "Black Building".

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

So, as you can see, I have been working on the story as I said before. I am going to be writing, but I am not going to add the next chapter until I get a review. I don't care if the review is negative or positive, I want to know what you guys think even if you don't like this story too much. If I made any mistakes please tell me.

One more thing: you might see different names such as Derek, Kyle, Chris, and probably other names too. Those are all the same character. In the beginning, I couldn't decide a name for him, but now I chose Derek, so if you notice it, please tell me on which chapter you found it because I need to change it.

Thank you for reading my story!

xoxo  
ScarletFire23


End file.
